moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Archetype
Russia Latin Confederation |side2 = United States PsiCorps |goal1 = Secure and evacuate the bodies of Chitzkoi and Volkov from the abandoned Tech Center |goal2 = Prevent the theft of classified military hardware |commanders1 = Unknown Soviet commander |commanders2 = Unknown American commander |forces1 = * Boris * Morales |forces2 = * Infantry and light vehicles * PsiCorps Troopers |casual1 = None |casual2 = Moderate }} Archetype is a Soviet Covert Operations mission and the prequel mission for the Soviet campaign. It takes place ten years prior to the Third World War and involves a Soviet operation to recapture the remains of Chitzkoi and Volkov as the Allies withdraw from Eastern Europe. Background The Soviets continue their slow military rearmament campaign, fueled by their burning hatred of their humiliation by the Allies in the Second Great War. While the Soviets possessed heroes such as Boris and Morales, they no longer had Chitzkoi and Volkov, the cybernetic duo of old that were lost during the Second Great War, put down by their creators after they went insane from the experiments. However, a opportunity to reacquire the bodies of the two old heroes arises as the Allies are in the process of withdrawing from Eastern Europe, due to political pressure. An isolated Allied regiment is rumored to still possess the bodies of Chitzkoi and Volkov within an abandoned Soviet Tech Lab. A special operations squad consisting of Boris and Morales is assembled with the objective to capture their bodies and return them to Soviet hands. Events Finding the tech center Shortly after their deployment, Boris and Morales made quick work of enemy G.I.s and Rangers. Morales scouted ahead using the watch towers in the area while Boris was dealing with enemy tanks, and infantry, clearing the way for Morales. They headed north-west, towards the facility. It was heavily protected by Flame Towers from several directions, though Morales made quick work of them by shooting the barrels that the towers were using as ammunition. Escaping with the "goods" After securing the area from all infantry and tanks surrounding it, Morales and Boris waited for the robot prototype to reach the center and then go the other way around. Morales entered the tech center and then got into the truck containing the cybernetic bodies of Russia's previous heroes before driving out of the facility. Boris followed ahead of the truck, securing the path to a safe area nearby. Shortly after the truck made its escape, Boris followed it to the extraction point. Aftermath Confused and troubled, the Allies did not know who was behind the heist, nor did they did not know their motives, They only knew the revelation when the Euro Alliance base in Paris was destroyed by Volkov and Chitzkoi Over the, said, course of ten years, the Allied Nations would lose contact with their intelligence network in Asia. Their troops would be pulled out of Russia entirely while the Soviet rearmament would be complete. Along with their asset, the newly created PsiCorps, they would show the Allies that they are not invincible and to show the world of the 'great revolution'. Walkthrough In this mission, Morales and Boris are significantly weaker then they are during normal gameplay. Boris's rifle does less damage and Morales' sniper rifle doesn't fire incendiary rounds and cannot depilot vehicles. Also, neither hero can use their laser designator on buildings, due to the Soviet Union's air force being dismantled at the time. Soviet Mission 00- Archetype (On Mental) Trivia * The mission uses two unique music during gameplay; the first is played until Volkov and Chitzkoi is recovered, and the second is played during the extraction part. ** The first music is also used in the loading screen of Awake and Alive. * Oddly enough, there are PsiCorps Troopers around the map. Category:Campaign Category:Covert Operations Category:Soviet missions